Hero High
=Hero High = Contents This is my page! Please don't edit without my consent! #Hero High is the third installment made by Mattel after Monster High and Ever After High. The subject here is that the characters are kids of superheroes or supervillains from Marvel and DC Comics books. #Justice: #Doom: #Sidekicks: #Teachers: #Trivia: 'This is my page! Please don't edit without my consent!' ''Hero High is the third installment made by Mattel after Monster High and Ever After High. The subject here is that the characters are kids of superheroes or supervillains from Marvel and DC Comics books. Like in Ever After High , pupils are divided among Justice (good guys) , Doom (bad) and Sidekicks. (instead of Royals and Rebels). And, like in Monster High, characters mostly had daughters, feminizing the cast. Notable students: 'Justice: '''-Laura "Lara-El" Kent: Daughter of Superman and Lois Lane.She lacks the power of flying and keep it a secret .-Brad Wayne-Prince: Son of Batman and Wonder Woman. He do not have the same powers than his mother. '-Luna Wayne-Prince', his sister. She inherited the amazons powers. '-May Parker, Jr:' Daughter of Spider-man and Mary-Jane Watson. She denies her feeling for one of the Doom. '-Emerald Jordan:' Daughter of Green Lantern and Star Sapphire. She does not dare reveal the identity of her mother who is considered as a supervillain. '-Dash Allen: '''Son of The Flash. Is a speedster. Doom: '-Lena Luthor:' Daughter of Lex. Not only she does not resembles him, but she's secretly Laura's friend. '-Joanna "Jo" Quinzel:' Daughter of The Joker and Harley Quinn. Despite her black sense of humor, she didn't inherited their insanity. '- Olivia Osborn:' Daughter of Green Goblin II and Liz Allen. She deeply resent May '.- Nemo Octavius:' Son of Doctor Octopus. The other half of the illicit couple with May. -'Princess Belladonna: Daughter of Doctor Poison. She uses poisoned needles. '-Vin Isley: '''Son of Poison Ivy. Possesses her power to grow plants. '-Katrina Minerva: Daughter of Cheetah. '-Ombrella Cobblepot: '''Daughter of The Penguin. Use parasols instead of umbrellas. -'Wolf: Lobo's son. '-Felix Kyle : '''Catwoman's son. '-Duela Dent : 'Two Face's daughter. '- Edwige Nygma : 'The Riddler's daughter. '-Sophie Frost : 'Emma Frost's daughter. '-Madeline Tetch: 'The Mad Hatter's daughter. '-Michaela Mxyzptlk: ' Mr. Mxyzptlk's daughter. Sidekicks: '-Nightingale Grayson: 'Daughter of Robin I/Nightwing and Starfire. She's hiding her powers (same as mother) in order to be a by the book sidekick, who are usually powerless. -'Sparrow Drake: 'Daughter of Robin III/Red Robin and Batgirl III. She is quite violent despite being only 7, because she refuse to become a traditional hostage. Teachers: '-Francine Xavier: Daughter of Charles Xavier and telepathic. She had the idea to extend her school to non mutants pupils, as long as they're related to superheroes or supervillains. lunaform.jpg|Luna Wayne-Prince's form Lauraform.jpg|Laura Kent's form Sparrow Drake's form.jpg|Sparrow Drake's form Jo.jpg|Jo Quinzel's form Emerald Jordan's form.jpg|Emerald Jordan's form Dash.jpg|Dash Allen's form Belladonna.jpg|Princess Belladona's form Brad72.jpg|Brad Wayne -Prince's form nightingale.jpg|Nightingale Grayson 's form vin72.jpg|Vin Isley's form ombrella2.jpg|Ombrella Cobblepot's form katform.jpg|Katrina Minerva's form lena72.jpg|Lena Luthor's form dome.jpg|The school building under its protection dome Formwolf.jpg|Wolf's form Felixform.jpg|Felix's form Duelaform.jpg|Duela Dent's form hero_high__mad_hatter_s_daughter_by_lady__knight-da5pkkp.jpg|Madeline Tetch's form Michaelaform.jpg|Michaela Mxyzptlk's form 'Trivia: ' -The couples of parents are usually the traditional couples, and do not mind last changes or additions in comics continuity. -Combining Marvel and DC, it could be a tricky cross-over to stage on. However, a few stories involving both already happened. -Some students are, or resemble, (May, Lena...) already existing characters in the main continuity, but most are originals. -The universe is nicknamed "1616" due to a controversy among Justice League and Avengers on how naming Earth. -Despite the common theme, the concept predate DC girls by a year, ( actually taking inspiration from Ever after high instead) and differ on the points of characters being heroes's kids instead of heroes themselves, cross-over with Marvel, villain classes, a lot more of characters, villains that stay villains, a more serious background, etc. -Their story can be read in comic book version here. -Customized dolls here. -Bible here - Some readers have created their own OC, that can be found here Category:Superman Category:Batman Category:Justice League of America members Category:Justice League villains Category:Wonder Woman Category:Batman villains Category:TV Shows Category:Flash Category:Green Lantern Category:Robin Category:Batman Family members Category:Hero High Category:Earth 1-616